Trial and Error
by Monster Cookies
Summary: Dia mencampakkanku. Benar sekali. Haruno Sakura mencampakkanku - Uchiha Sasuke - dan aku harus berjuang sendiri. Dunia ini terlalu menakutkan untuk dihadapi sendiri. Itulah sebabnya aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali. "Oi, Teme! Sepertinya aku baru saja melihat harga dirimu melarikan diri!"
1. Chapter 1

_**It should be obvious by now that no one here owns Naruto**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Trial and Error**

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Prologue_

_**Operation: Win Sakura Back**_

* * *

"Kalau kau tidak senang menjalani hubunganmu, Sakura, putus saja. Mudah, bukan?" Tentu saja saran ini berasal dari Ino — alias gadis paling cantik, menawan, dan menyenangkan di seluruh dunia. Tapi dia sahabatku, jadi wajar saja kalau dia mengatakan ini.

"Ya, tapi dia ..."

"Tidak sebanding dengan usahamu untuk mempertahankannya, itulah dia. Kau layak mendapatkan lelaki yang memperlakukanmu dengan penuh kasih sayang — lelaki yang benar-benar sadar kalau kau itu ada! Tidak seperti lelaki egois, berhati dingin, tidak romantis, brengsek—"

"Tapi aku mencintainya." Itulah yang selalu menjadi alasanku. Tidak peduli betapa menyedihkan hubungan ini, aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya. Karena menurutku ini adalah cinta, ya kupikir begitu. Dan melepaskannya berarti duniaku hancur.

"Sakura ..." Ino menatapku kasihan, membuatku malu.

"Aku tahu, _aku tahu_. Aku bodoh dan putus asa. Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan hubungan ini ..."

"Dia bukanlah seorang Pangeran, Sayangku. Dia hanya lelaki bodoh yang telah mencuri hatimu."

"Ino, aku mencintai—"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mencintaimu?"

Ucapannya menusuk hatiku. Walaupun banyak yang telah kami lewati, walaupun kami sering bertengkar, walaupun banyak air mata yang kuteteskan, kepedihan yang kurasakan ... dia mencintaiku. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu.

"Dia berjanji padaku ..."

"Sesering apa dia berjanji padamu? Setiap kali dia melakukan kesalahan, dia selalu berkata 'aku janji akan berubah' atau 'aku janji ini yang terakhir.' Sakura, aku mohon, sadarlah ... Kau jatuh cinta pada mimpimu, bukan dengan siapa dia sebenarnya."

Aku menangis, karena apa yang selama ini kutakutkan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Setiap usaha yang kulakukan agar aku percaya padanya, pasti selalu ada suara yang berbisik menyuruhku untuk menyerah. Sudah waktunya untuk berhenti berbohong pada semua orang — terutama pada diriku sendiri.

* * *

Tanganku gemetaran memegang ponsel. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku memikirkan perjalanan hubungan kami, hal-hal penting selalu terjadi lewat pesan singkat. Memikirkan ini saja sudah membuatku menangis lebih keras.

Ino kembali memelukku. "Sakura ... kau tidak perlu lakukan ini, kalau ini hanya membuatmu sengsara."

Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Mataku sudah terbuka, pikiranku sudah mantap. Meskipun hatiku protes berteriak, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Dengan jari gemetaran, aku mengetik pesan yang menghancurkan hatiku dan memutus semua hubungan dengan laki-laki yang kucintai.

* * *

**_Untuk_: Sasuke**

**Aku tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan ini, Sasuke. Maafkan aku.**

* * *

_Special thanks: Katie (ohhthatgirl)_, yang sudah mengizinkanku buat mentranslet _fanfic-_nya yang berjudul sama.

Ini link buat profil dan cerita Katie (hapus spasi dan tanda kurung dan ganti (d o t) jadi titik:

ohhthatgirl: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) u (/) 1580318 (/) ohhthatgirl

Trial and Error: fan fic tion (d o t) n e t (/) s (/) 6801791 (/) 1 (/) Trial-and-Error


	2. Chapter 2

_**It should be obvious by now that no one here owns Naruto**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Trial and Error**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

**_Dari_: Sasuke (:**

**Maukah kau berkencan denganku?**

_Detak jantungku berhenti. Baiklah, tidak benar-benar berhenti, tapi itulah yang kurasakan sekarang! Aku seperti di surga, walaupun dia hanya bertanya lewat sebuah pesan singkat pada pukul tiga pagi dan kepalaku sakit karena terbangun. Uchiha Sasuke baru saja mengajakku untuk berkencan dengannya. Aku! Ini berarti prediksi Ino tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke mulai dekat, kemudian berkencan dari SMA sampai kuliah, menikah, dan memiliki bayi-bayi mungil setampan Sasuke, sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjadi kenyataan. Jadi, walaupun aku aneh dan sungguh tidak pantas untuknya, ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, dan mana mungkin aku akan melewatkannya._

**_Untuk_: Sasuke**

**Ya, tentu saja. (:**

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu. Sakura mengirim pesan itu seminggu yang lalu. Dan aku masih tidak mengerti. Ini tidak seperti Sakura biasanya. Tidak ada alasan dan permintaan maaf panjang-lebar di pesan itu. Dia bahkan tidak bilang untuk "berteman saja". Dia benar-benar minta putus secepat kilat.

Harus kuakui ... aku tidak pernah membayangkan ini akan terjadi. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Kami bahagia. Setidaknya, _aku_ yang berpikir begitu. Tapi, ternyata itu tidak benar. Sejujurnya, kuharap dia mengirim pesan padaku esok paginya dan bilang betapa dia menyesali keputusannya, betapa dia ingin kembali ke pelukanku, dan betapa dia masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan kami.

Tapi pesan itu tidak pernah ada. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengaku pada siapa pun kalau ini ... membunuhku.

Dia adalah ... segalanya. Dan sekarang dia sudah pergi. Aku mengacaukan segalanya — inilah yang biasanya menjadi penyebab pertengkaran kami. Tapi, apa yang tidak dia ketahui seharusnya tidak akan menyakitinya. Dan dia seharusnya tidak tahu ini.

* * *

Dua minggu. Rasanya aneh saat ponselku tidak lagi bergetar tiap beberapa menit sekali, menerima pesan darinya. Aku benar-benar harus menghapus nomor teleponnya. Mungkin aku harus berhenti berpikir untuk mengirim pesan padanya.

Demi Tuhan, dialah yang meninggalkanku. Aku. Uchiha Sasuke, dicampakkan oleh gadis impianku ... sebenarnya dia bukanlah gadis impianku. Walaupun begitu, dia pemilik hatiku. Tapi, terserahlah. Aku sudah muak. Itu semua sudah menjadi sejarah bagiku. Saatnya melanjutkan hidup.

* * *

Tiga minggu. Dia bahkan tidak mau melihat ke arahku saat kami berpapasan di lorong sekolah. Setiap kali pandangan mata kami bertemu, dia langsung membuang muka — sepertinya dia jijik melihat wajahku. Baiklah, aku berbohong. Aku jelas tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpa memikirkannya. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan dan membuat hubungan kami berantakan, tapi aku ingin dia kembali ke dalam hidupku. Tch. Aku terdengar sangat putus asa. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Tapi, kalau aku ingin mendapatkannya kembali, aku butuh bantuan. Bantuan dari seseorang yang sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Seseorang yang baik dalam menyusun rencana. Seseorang yang bisa membuatku masuk kembali ke dalam pikirannya.

Dan aku benar-benar hanya memiliki satu pilihan... Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain melakukan ini, lagi pula aku juga tidak akan kehilangan apa-apa. Selain harga diriku, tentu saja.

* * *

Telepon berdering. Sekali. Dua kali. Mungkin dia memblokir panggilanku. Atau dia sibuk dengan rambutnya. Tiga kali. Atau sedang sibuk merawat kukunya. Aku seharusnya menutup telepon dan melupakannya. Matikan teleponmu sekarang ... juga—

"Apa maumu?"

Aku benar-benar benci perempuan. Mereka sangat menjengkelkan. Terutama yang satu ini.

"Permisi, aku bicara _padamu_, Brengsek. Kau tahu ada yang disebut dengan _caller ID, _kan? Dan aku tahu ini kau, jadi jangan _berpikir_ untuk menutup telepon. Sebenarnya, terserah kau mau melakukan apa. Tapi, setelah kau menutup telepon, aku minta tolong padamu untuk segera memasukkan kepala pantat ayammu ke dalam oven. Dan aku harap kau segera membusuk. _Pelan-pelan dan menyakitkan ..._"

Lihat, kan?

"Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak mendengarkanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau menelepon, dan aku sudah bicara selama lima menit. Lima menit waktuku terbuang percuma, dan aku bisa melakukan hal lain yang bermanfaat dalam waktu lima menit. Maksudku, aku bisa saja memenangkan tawaran di eBay untuk sepatu _menggemaskan_ yang selama ini kuinginkan—"

"Yamanaka. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Seorang Uchiha tidak seharusnya meminta bantuan. Terutama dari _gadis_ bermata biru, berambut pirang yang membenciku dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Oh, dan apa yang bisa _kubantu, Tuan Uchiha Yang Terhormat_?" Ya, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. "Karena, terus terang saja, hatimu yang dingin membuat ide untuk membantumu memberikan gambaran yang tidak menyenangkan di kepalaku. Maksudku, kenapa aku harus repot-repot membantu bajingan yang telah mematahkan hati sahabatku berjuta-juta kali, lagi _dan lagi dan lagi dan—_"

"Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Kalau begitu pergi dan lakukan, Brengsek."

"... aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Coba pikirkan! Maksudku, kalian berdua sudah bersama hampir dua tahun — dua tahun, Uchiha! — dan kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara _berbicara_ dengannya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu berapa kali dia menangis gara-gara kau. Apa dia _tidak _berarti apa-apa bagimu? Atau dia hanyalah maskot buatmu? Karena, terus terang saja, tidak akan kubiarkan kau kembali masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan merusak apa yang tersisa dari harapan dan mimpinya. Kau memperlakukannya seperti sampah — dan sekarang kau berharap dia datang kembali ke dalam pelukanmu. _Yang benar saja?_ Kalau kau merasa ego bodohmu sudah rusak — karena, kau baru saja dicampakkan! — aku tidak peduli —"

"Yamanaka, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, tapi aku sangat merindukannya. Dan hal ini membunuhku karena dia tidak lagi berada di sisiku. Aku adalah sampah, bajingan, brengsek, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa, tapi aku membutuhkannya. Dan aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mendapatkannya kembali."

Pernyataanku akhirnya berhasil membuat Yamanaka tutup mulut. Harus kuakui, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dia dengar dariku. Aku memang tidak suka bicara. Tindakan lebih berharga di kamus kehidupanku. Tapi, tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat gadis ini paham tanpa berteriak.

"Apa itu sebuah _pengakuan_?" Oh Tuhan ... Meneleponnya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, karena sekarang dia akan mengatakan ... "Sebuah pengakuan cinta abadi? _Darimu_? _Oh my god_, Uchiha, kalau kau ingin bantuanku, kau seharusnya bilang dari tadi! Itu akan menghemat waktu! Bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi? Aku perlu merekamnya untuk referensi nanti."

"Yamanaka ... Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku akan menutup telepon ini."

"Sabar, Nak. Sabar. Kau bilang kau ingin bantuanku, kan?"

"Ah ..."

"Jadi, ini berarti kita harus bermain dengan _aturanku_, Sobat. Mulai sekarang, kau harus mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan, lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, dan mungkin — _mungkin saja_— kau akan memenangkan hati gadismu kembali. Mengerti?"

"Terserahmu saja, Yamanaka."

"Sialan kau, Uchiha. Jangan pura-pura tidak senang. Karena aku benar-benar _membencimu _sekarang. Dan aku melakukan ini untuk kepentinganmu. Jadi, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi — mengerti?"

"Ya. Mengerti."

"Anak baik! Besok temui aku di kolam air mancur saat istirahat makan siang dan kita akan mendiskusikan misi ini."

Gadis ini selalu membesar-besarkan segalanya. "Misi ... ?"

"_Yes, Sir!_ _Operation: Win Sakura Back! _Singkatannya OWSB. Jujur saja, misi ini butuh kerja keras untuk membuatnya kembali percaya padamu. Maksudku, kau benar-benar sudah mengacaukan segalanya. Kita lihat saja nanti. Jadi! Untuk besok, kita perlu buku catatan, kopi, pulpen _gel _merah mudaku yang cantik, kertas toilet, lakban, dan mungkin borgol berbulu di belakang lemarimu. Dan hmm ..."

"Terima kasih." Dan aku menutup telepon. Karena dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

Ponselku bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Mataku cepat menatap layar, berharap ini dari Sak—tapi ternyata bukan darinya.

**_Dari_: Yamanaka**

**KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN. AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA MEMBANTUMU – KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENUTUP BEGITU SAJA TELEPONKU LAIN KALI, MENGERTI? Bersiap-siaplah untuk besok! **_**Kthxbai**_** ;)**

Mari mulai penyiksaan ini ...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**.**

_**.**_

* * *

**Trial and Error**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Dua menit tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lima menit. Dan kemudian lima menit berubah menjadi sepuluh menit. Baiklah, mungkin aku sedikit terobsesi, tapi memangnya kenapa? Ini sebuah pesan. Pesan singkat. Komunikasi secara cepat adalah tujuannya, yang berarti pesan balasan harus datang dalam kurun waktu dua menit, atau lima menit paling lama. Setidaknya, begitulah yang kupikirkan saat kau berkirim pesan dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai._

* * *

_Satu jam. Aku sudah mati karena menunggu. Aku tidak akan keberatan kalau__ dia bilang dia sedang sibuk, tapi dia berhenti membalas pesanku di tengah-tengah percakapan. Dan setelah satu jam dua puluh satu menit kemudian, dia kembali melanjutkan percakapan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

**Dari_: Sasuke :3_**

_**Ya. Aku juga bosan.**_

_Ini sangat menyakitkan._

* * *

**o0o**

* * *

Mungkin ini ide terburuk di dunia karena aku setuju membiarkan ... seorang psikopat pirang "membantuku". Lupakan kata 'mungkin' — ini _benar-benar_ ide terburuk di dunia. Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan mampu menutup mulutnya. Segera setelah aku berjalan ke lapangan sekolah, aku kembali diserang oleh seorang makhluk pirang lain yang tidak kalah menjengkelkan. Hanya saja, aku tidak sedang berusaha membuat yang satu ini terkesan.

"Oi, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto seberisik dan semenjengkelkan biasa. Tapi orang seperti dia, meskipun aku tidak akan pernah mengaku padanya, adalah teman terbaik yang bisa kau miliki. Dia adalah orang yang kelewat energik, menjengkelkan, _happy-go-lucky_, dan idiot pecinta ramen. "Ada kemajuan dalam misi rahasia untuk memenangkan kembali hati Sakura-_chan_ tercintamu?"

"_Dobe_. Lepaskan aku. Sekarang." Inilah kenapa aku seharusnya tidak bicara pada Yamanaka. Tinggal masalah waktu saja sebelum seluruh sekolah mendengar hal itu.

"Apa begini caramu memperlakukan seorang calon Hokage? Aku rasa tidak, Brengsek!" Teriakannya tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang; orang-orang di sini sudah terlalu akrab dengan suaranya. "Ino bercerita padaku tentang apa yang terjadi, dan menurutku—"

"Tch. Tidak sekarang." Lorong sekolah mulai dipenuhi siswa, dan seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk mencari-cari sesosok gadis berambut merah muda. Tidak terlalu sulit menemukannya — dia sedang meraih beberapa buku pelajaran dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sampai tasnya penuh. Benar-benar khas Sakura.

"Tapi, Sasuke-_teme_, kehidupan cintamu yang berharga dalam bahaya!" Naruto mengedipkan matanya pada gadis-gadis yang lewat. "Sebenarnya, kehidupan cintamu sudah dalam keadaan bahaya semenjak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi, aku penasaran, apa kehidupan cintamu benar-benar ada selama ini?"

Mengontrol diri adalah keahlianku. Seorang Uchiha harus tetap tenang. Tapi aku bersumpah akan mengebiri si tolol bodoh ini seratus kali.

"Dengar, aku tidak punya waktu sekarang." Sakura sudah menutup lokernya dan mulai berjalan bersama rombongan lain menuju kelas pertamanya.

"_Ne_, _Teme_, kalau kau sungguh ingin mendapatkannya kembali, kenapa kau tidak _bicara_ langsung padanya? Maksudku, kau tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum ini, dan mungkin itu sebabnya dia, hmm, kau tahu ..."

Aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, tapi Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang cerdas. Dia tahu apa yang dia inginkan, dan dia biasanya tidak pernah malu bicara tentang hal itu. Terutama dalam hubungan kami — sepertinya dia selalu bicara tentang perasaan dan lain sebagainya. Dan kadang-kadang itu menjengkelkan, tapi aku selalu mendengarkannya. Setidaknya, aku _pikir_ aku mendengarkannya.

"Tch. Ini tidak mudah." Karena, terang saja, apapun tidak pernah mudah atau sederhana ketika kau bicara tentang gadis itu.

* * *

Sastra Inggris adalah pelajaran wajib, karena kalau tidak, tidak akan ada yang mau mengambilnya. Pelajaran ini benar-benar payah. Tapi hari ini, waktu sepertinya berjalan terlalu cepat. Mungkin karena aku akan bertemu dengan Si Pirang saat istirahat nanti. Sebenarnya, itu adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan.

Tapi dia penting. Membuat sahabat Sakura berhenti membenciku sepertinya ide yang cemerlang, tapi bukan berarti aku harus menikmati prosesnya. Karena aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

Bangunan sekolah berbentuk seperti huruf U dengan halaman di tengahnya. Aku menunggu selama lima menit setelah bel istirahat berbunyi sebelum mulai berjalan keluar menemui Yamanaka. Dia terkenal karena hobi terlambatnya, dan aku tidak mau berdiri diam menunggunya di sana.

"Uchiha!" Dia memelototiku, dan kemudian menggembungkan pipi karena aku tidak menanggapinya. Sakura selalu cemberut ketika aku tidak menanggapinya — mungkin cemberut adalah sifat khas setiap wanita. "Tahu tidak, biasanya ketika ada seseorang menyapa, mereka akan membalas sapaan dan bertanya 'apa kabar?' atau mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'kau terlihat cantik' atau bahkan mungkin '_senang _sekali rasanya aku bisa terlambat menemui seseorang yang sedang berusaha membantuku untuk mendapatkan kembali gadis terbaik yang pernah kutemui, yang kubiarkan lepas begitu saja karena aku adalah orang paling brengsek di seluruh dunia'."

Kuulangi untuk yang kesekian kalinya — dia sangat menyebalkan. "Langsung saja ke inti permasalahan."

Kukira dia akan kembali berteriak, tapi ternyata tidak, dia menutup mulutnya. Hanya saja sekarang aku melihat seringai jahat di mulutnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Dia menarik sebuah catatan berwarna ungu dari tasnya dan mulai membolak-balikan halaman. "Kau, Tuan Muda, _benar-benar_ kacau. Sekarang, karena kau sepertinya cukup menyesal. Aku rasa kau butuh bantuan dari seseorang yang luar biasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah dalam kepala pantat ayammu. Jadi, ini," dia mendorong bukunya ke wajahku, "... adalah bagaimana caranya kau akan memperbaiki kesalahanmu!"

_**Operation: Win Sakura Back**_

**1\. Rayu dia. **_**Dengan apapun**_**. Bunga, cokelat, boneka. Aku sudah benar-benar memikirkan hal ini dan kau harus memberikan itu padanya.**

**2\. Bernyanyi untuknya. Aku serius. Suaramu ketika bernyanyi tidak mungkin mengerikan, kan? (tapi kalau iya, HAHAHA) Dan setiap gadis suka lagu cinta.**

**3\. Empat kata. **_**Bermesraan di Depan Umum**_**. Berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, berciuman, dan semua hal lain yang tidak pernah kau lakukan di depan umum bersamanya.**

**4\. Jaga sikapmu. Kau perlu menghilangkan sikap **_**moody**_**-mu. Kami para perempuan ****sudah cukup **_**moody**_**, dan kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan.**

**5\. Romantis, Romantis, ROMANTIS. Mana mungkin kau tidak mengerti ini? Ajak dia piknik di taman. Atau menonton film sambil memeluknya. Atau bermain kembang api di **_**rooftop**_**. Atau mengukir nama kalian di pohon. Atau tato namanya di pantatmu. Entahlah. Terserah kau mau melakukan apa. Yang penting **_**LAKUKAN SESUATU**_**!**

"Dengar, Uchiha, aku tidak peduli seandainya ini tidak mencapai standar kesombonganmu. Atau kalau kau pikir ini bisa menurunkan martabatmu. _Kau _benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya, dan kau harus _mengikuti _setiap kata di peraturan ini. Mengerti? Baiklah! Biar kuberitahu sekali lagi, terlalu banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan agar misi ini berhasil. Jadi, mari kita mulai sekarang. Aku pura-pura menjadi Sakura, oke? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mungkin kau bisa mencoba aturan nomor empat karena–"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Matanya berkedut dan sepertinya dia siap memukulku. Kesabarannya sangat pendek — lebih pendek dari Sakura. "_Kau bilang apa_? Dasar bajingan! Kaulah yang menelepon untuk memohon bantuanku dan sekarang kau mundur begitu saja? Tidak pernah kuduga aku akan mendapatkan kesulitan sebesar ini ketika berhadapan denganmu, Uchiha — kau menggangguku saat aku sedang menonton serial Pretty Little Liars — dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyerah! Kau bilang kau ingin bantuan, dan kau sekarang mendapatkannya, Bung."

Teriakkannya menarik banyak perhatian. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan caramu." Aku tiba-tiba mendapat suatu pencerahan.

"Dan kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kalau aku tiba-tiba bersifat seperti seorang _laki-laki idaman_, itu hanya akan menjadi kebohongan belaka. Dan aku lelah berbohong padanya."

Matanya berkedip cepat, sepertinya dia juga mendapat pencerahan. "Lalu ... kenapa kau repot-repot meminta bantuanku?"

"Tch. Tidakkah kau berpikir, kalau kau tidak lagi membenciku, peluangku untuk mendapatkannya kembali akan semakin besar?"

Dia hanya menatapku selama beberapa detik. Matanya tidak lagi menghakimi. "Uchiha, aku tidak bisa memaafkanku karena kau telah bersikap keterlaluan pada Sakura ... _Kau _benar-benar menyakitinya. Itulah bagian terburuk. Dan aku akan selalu membencimu karena alasan itu. Tapi ... ugh. Kalau kau benar-benar memiliki keinginan untuk memperbaikinya, aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Kau juga telah membuatnya bahagia seperti orang bodoh." Ekspresinya kembali mengeras, dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Seorang Ino yang bersifat lembek membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. "Tapi aku bersumpah, kalau kau menyakitinya lagi, aku sendiri yang akan memotong kemaluanmu dan menyuapinya langsung ke mulutmu. Mengerti?"

"Ah." Aku mulai berjalan pergi. Sangat aneh rasanya hanya berdua saja dengan Ino di sekolah — semua orang tahu kalau Sakura dan aku hanya tinggal kenangan — dan rumor biasanya menyebar entah dari mana. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain berpikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara aku dan Yamanaka.

"Hei!" Suaranya terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. "Terima kasih kembali, Brengsek!"

Dan sekarang bola sedang bergulir. Langkah pertama — dapatkan sekutu dari pihak Sakura: berhasil. _Operation: Win Sakura Back_ telah dimulai.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Trial and Error**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_ Aku benci diriku sendiri, karena aku selalu menjadi orang pertama yang memulai sesuatu dalam hubungan ini. Bukankah ketika kau berkencan dengan seseorang, itu artinya, hmm, selalu menginginkan sesuatu bersama-sama dengan pasanganmu? Tapi, semakin lama aku semakin berpikir ... kalau dia tidak lagi menginginkanku. Tapi itu terdengar gila, bukan? Maksudku, dia pasti akan bicara langsung kalau dia sudah bosan denganku. Oh Tuhan, aku telah berubah menjadi kekasih psikopat putus asa yang selalu curiga dengan semua hal._

_Aku hanya meminta sekali ... sekali saja agar dia menjadi orang pertama yang mengajak bertemu - orang pertama yang mengajak pergi berkencan, orang pertama yang mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk berciuman, orang pertama yang menelepon, orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat pagi. Aku terus berkata pada diriku sendiri untuk berhenti berinisiatif, tapi kalau aku berhenti, aku takut dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. _

**Dari_: Sasuke-kun_**

_**Ya. Bermain Xbox dengan anak-anak lain. Tidak bisa datang sekarang.**_

_Kalau saja dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda masih mencintaiku, mungkin aku akan merasa lebih dari sekedar teman tidurnya._

* * *

Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, rumor mulai beredar. Di balik tangan mereka, gadis-gadis mulai berspekulasi kenapa Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura tiba-tiba putus. Mereka bergumam tanpa henti. Sebenarnya itu tidak sampai membuatku marah, tapi beberapa dari mereka benar-benar harus tutup mulut. Semua orang tahu bahwa akulah yang dicampakkan, tapi mereka tampaknya tidak terima — terutama gadis-gadis genit yang selalu ngiler saat melihat laki-laki.

Gosip mereka selalu berkutat tentang "Oh, lagi pula Haruno memang sangat jelek. Kau lihat dahinya, kan?" dan "Maksudku, lihat saja rambutnya. Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akhirnya sadar kalau dia layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik," dan bahkan "Aku dengar mereka hendak bercinta, tapi Sasuke-_kun_ melihatnya telanjang dan sadar betapa gemuknya dia." Tapi yang terburuk berasal dari Karin. Dia tidak pernah berhenti. Dia selalu membuka mulutnya dan berkoar tentang dia dan aku sudah memiliki hubungan "khusus" dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap Sakura. Dia selalu memasang wajah berani, tapi dia tidak bisa membohongiku. Aku tahu dia kuat, tapi perkataan-perkataan bodoh mereka lambat laun mempengaruhinya. Aku benci melihatnya seperti ini dan tidak tahu bagaimana mengobatinya.

* * *

Pada hari Jumat, tidak ada lagi yang berusaha bergosip sembunyi-sembunyi. Ini sudah berminggu-minggu, tapi kota kecil seperti Konoha selalu membesar-besarkan hal seperti ini secara berlebihan untuk waktu yang lama.

Sekarang mereka tidak lagi berbisik. Mereka berteriak agar semua orang mendengar. Dan Sakura tentu saja mendengarnya dengan keras dan jelas. Ino melakukan pekerjaan bagus dengan memelototi gadis-gadis itu, tapi Sakura ... dia hanya memalingkan muka dan menerimanya. Dia terlalu takut untuk membuka mulut, bahkan untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Aku tahu! Dia itu wanita jalang; tidak heran kalau Sasuke-_kun_ mencampakkan orang menyedihkan seperti dia." Suara Karin entah bagaimana berhasil mengalahkan suara ratusan orang di kantin. "Sasuke-_kun_ dan aku pergi berkencan sehari setelah dia mencampakkannya, dan Sasuke-_kun_ bilang padaku betapa menyesalnya dia karena sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis itu. Maksudku," dia mengubah nada suaranya seperti bisikan misterius, "dia bahkan tidak bisa membuat Sasuke-_kun_ mencapai klimaks. _Me-nye-dih-kan_."

Sakura bersama Hinata dan Ino duduk selang beberapa meja dari Karin. Kepalanya terbenam di buku Kimia, sudah jelas bahwa kata-kata Karin memberikan efek padanya. Sakura membungkukkan bahu, dia seperti meringkuk menangkis serangan fisik.

Naruto merasa jengah. "_Teme_, gadis sialan itu masih bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Sakura-_chan_ dan kau tetap tidak melakukan apa-apa." Dia gemetaran karena marah, dan aku tidak menyalahkannya. Aku sudah siap untuk mematahkan leher gadis jalang itu.

"Ternyata ... dia juga punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai _pelayan _seks oral. Maksudku, aku _tahu _ini benar-benar mengejutkan, tapi ayolah! Mana ada pria yang menolak untuk hal _itu_—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Karin." Ruangan tiba-tiba diam, dan pada saat ini, aku tidak lagi peduli. Jujur saja, seluruh sekolah boleh menontonku sekarang dan aku tidak akan peduli. Ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

"S-Sasuke?" Karin berusaha memikirkan alibi. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya membuka mulut.

"Bisakah kau berhenti? Apa yang terjadi di dalam hidupku bukan urusanmu, jadi kau sebaiknya berhenti berpura-pura tahu segalanya." Mulutnya terbuka, tercengang. Ekspresi bodoh yang familiar terpampang di wajahnya. "Tinggalkan Sakura sendiri. Jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi."

Keluar ruangan secara dramatis seperti dalam film selalu tampak berlebihan. Sama seperti saat karakter utama menampar penjahat dan keluar dengan gagah. Itu semua biasanya membuatku ingin memutar mata. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak peduli. Duduk di kantin ini hanya akan membuatku meledak.

Dan aku tidak punya nyali untuk melihat wajah Sakura.

* * *

"Uchiha!" Aku kenal benar dengan suara ini. Jam sekolah baru saja berakhir dan Sakura sedikit berlari mengejarku sebelum aku masuk mobil.

"Hn?" Harus kuakui, aku terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya kami berhubungan setelah pesan itu. Mungkin ini pertanda adanya kemajuan dalam usahaku.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau _lakukan _saat makan siang tadi?" Dia ... marah. Sial! "Aku tidak ingin atau perlu kau untuk _membela kehormatanku_ atau terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa." Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap bibirnya saat dia marah. Ada sesuatu di bibirnya yang selalu membuatku merasa tergelitik — hanya saja, aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Aku hanya menangkap ujung perkataannya. "Jadi aku sarankan, seperti yang _kau_ katakan pada Karin, _kau_ sebaiknya juga meninggalkanku sendiri. Karena, jujur saja, kau hanya membuat ini menjadi _lebih buruk _..."

Air matanya berlinang. Dia mencoba menghilangkannya dengan berkedip cepat, tapi air mata meluncur menuruni pipinya. Kalau aku punya keberanian, aku sudah memeluknya sekarang. Tapi kata-katanya membuat tubuhku membeku. "_Kau hanya membuat ini menjadi lebih buruk _..."

"Sakura ..." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tidak ada kata yang tepat. Dia mengambil langkah mundur. Menjauh dariku.

"Aku mohon. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Dia berlari setelah mengucapkan itu. Tubuhku masih membeku. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya menjauh. Melihatnya lari dariku adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa mengikutinya. Karena — Naruto benar — aku hanyalah seorang bajingan.

Tapi ada satu hal yang dilupakan Sakura. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Uchiha terkenal keras kepala. Dan aku sudah bosan sendirian. Dan meskipun aku marah karena baru saja merusak sesuatu yang seharusnya kuperbaiki, tapi sebagian dari diriku merasa lega.

Langkah kedua – lindungi dia: berhasil, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya.

Bahkan walaupun ini membunuhku, air matanya masih menunjukkan satu hal — dia masih belum bisa melupakanku. Dan aku tidak akan lagi membiarkannya lepas dari pelukanku.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Trial and Error**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dari_: Sasuke-_****kun**

_**Kau sedang ada masalah?**_

_Jawaban sebenarnya adalah: Ya, ada. Hal sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan adalah: Sasuke-_kun_, aku sudah lelah dan sakit hati dengan semua ini. Aku sudah bosan mendengarkan lagu sedih dan depresi setiap kali kau tidak mengacuhkanku. Aku sudah putus asa berharap agar kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau kau juga membutuhkanku dalam kehidupanmu, seperti aku membutuhkanmu di kehidupanku. Aku sudah sekarat menunggu hal romantis darimu. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin bertanya apa sebenarnya arti diriku bagimu. _

_Tapi aku takut itu akan menyakitinya. Semua itu terdengar sangat bodoh, tapi ... aku tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran. Karena akulah yang akan selalu merangkak kembali kepadanya, meminta maaf._

**Untuk_: Sasuke-_****kun**

_**Tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit lelah ...**_

_Suatu hari nanti, aku akan memikirkan diriku sendiri. Hanya saja, bukan hari ini ..._

* * *

Si Idiot dan Yamanaka telah merencanakan sesuatu bersama-sama. Aku bisa menebak dari bentuk senyuman yang hampir sama di wajah mereka. Aku tergoda untuk berbalik dan tidak mengabaikan mereka, tapi begitu mereka melihatku, itu artinya tidak ada lagi kemungkinan untuk lolos. Kemungkinan untuk bertahan hidup kurang dari setengah.

"Sasuke-_teme_!" Naruto mengayunkan lengannya di bahuku untuk mencegahku kabur. "Ino dan aku punya ide yang sangat amat bagus!"

"Kau berteriak." Beberapa orang melirik ke arah kami bertiga. Setelah kejadian di kantin kemarin, orang-orang kembali gatal ingin mendapatkan gosip terbaru, dan menarik perhatian mereka adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan saat ini.

"Oh, tutup mulutmu, Uchiha. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu apa ide cemerlang kami?" Aku harus bersikap baik. Aku harus bersikap baik. Aku harus bersikap baik. Jika Ino kembali meyakinkan Sakura untuk menjauhiku, maka aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

"Apa?" Aku beruntung, aku hampir sampai di ruang kelas Kalkulus. Setidaknya mereka tidak bisa mengikutiku ke dalam.

"Baiklah, apa kau belum lihat poster rumah hantu pesta Halloween?" Tentu saja aku sudah melihatnya. Sekolah ini selalu berubah menjadi rumah hantu setiap perayaan Halloween. Setiap pelajar harus membayar untuk bisa masuk, dan siapa pun yang bertahan paling lama di dalam rumah hantu tanpa ketakutan akan dinobatkan sebagai Raja atau Ratu Halloween.

"Ya."

"Nah, itu adalah solusi masalahmu! Kau dan Sakura akan masuk bersama, dan setelah kalian masuk ke dalam, dia akan _ketakutan_. Maksudku, dia menangis seperti bayi ketika melihat hal-hal yang menyeramkan. Daaaan ... Sama seperti apa yang _seharusnya_ kau lakukan sejak sejuta tahun yang lalu, kau akan berada bersamanya saat dia membutuhkanmu. Lalu kau akan menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya sampai dia sadar kalau kau _tidak selalu_ bersikap tidak tahu diri. Kemudian kau akan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Dan kau juga akan berbicara tentang hal-hal lain. Dan kemudian semuanya akan kembali sempurna sampai kau memiliki bayi-bayi Uchiha yang lucu dengan rambut dan matanya!" jelas Ino.

Naruto menarik napas panjang sebelum bicara. "Ya, pikirkan tentang itu, _Teme_! Ino dan aku bertanggung jawab untuk menakut-nakuti orang di dalam, jadi kami bisa memastikan tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa datang ke area yang sama dengan kalian. Dan kami juga bisa mengunci pintunya, jadi dia tidak bisa melarikan diri sebelum kau membuat pengakuanmu! Ini akan berjalan dengan sempurna!"

Sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan ini dengan cukup teliti. "Ada satu kendala."

"Tidak mungkin! Rencana ini sempurna, Uchiha!" timpal Ino.

"Ya, _Teme_! Memangnya apa kendala dari rencana ini?"

Aku mencoba menjaga suaraku agar tidak terdengar frustasi. Tapi, semua teriakan mereka sama sekali tidak membantu. "Tidak ada cara untuk membuatnya setuju pergi bersamaku."

Kedua wajah mereka langsung terlihat syok. Aku sudah tahu, tidak satu pun rencana yang datang dari mereka berdua akan berjalan sempurna. Tapi, harus kuakui — aku juga sedikit kecewa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap saat berada di dekat Sakura.

"Hmm, tapi kita masih punya waktu dua minggu lagi untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini. Kami akan membuat kalian berdua berakhir di suatu ruangan bersama, walaupun itu artinya kami harus menyeret Sakura." Bel berbunyi. "Baiklah, sampai nanti!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Ino yang berjalan menjauh sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali padaku.

"Hei, _Teme_, kau merasa beruntung memiliki kami berdua, kan?"

Aku mendengus sebelum mendorong lengannya dariku. "Ya, oke. Sampai jumpa, _Dobe_."

* * *

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, baik Naruto maupun Ino belum membahas kembali rencana _cemerlang_ mereka. Ini adalah hari Halloween. Dan acara ini sebenarnya bisa menjadi kesempatan baik buatku. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Sekarang, semuanya berjalan kembali ke titik awal. Dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.

"_Teme_, tunggu aku!" Naruto berlari ke tempat parkir dan, tanpa bertanya, dia langsung meluncur ke kursi penumpang mobilku. Dia sebenarnya memang sering menumpang, seharusnya aku tidak perlu kesal, tapi hari ini aku sedang jengah dan putus asa. Aku tergoda untuk menyuruhnya pulang jalan kaki.

"Idiot, kenapa kau di mobilku?"

"_Moshi-moshi_?" Caranya menatapku seperti aku lah orang bodoh di sini. "Rumah hantu dilaksanakan malam ini, jadi kau butuh pria favoritmu."

"Sejak kapan aku berencana datang?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukankah sudah kubilang ..." Dia terdiam sejenak dan wajahnya tiba-tiba bersinar, "Oh, aku belum memberitahumu tentang rencana baru, ya?" Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Dobe ..._"

Dia tahu aku akan marah, kemudian cepat-cepat bicara. "Ada perubahan kecil. Kau tidak perlu takut!" Dia kemudian sibuk menggonta-ganti siaran radio. "Ino akan pergi bersama Sakura-_chan_ malam ini. Dan kita akan berpura-pura tidak sengaja bertemu mereka di gerbang sekolah. Oh, ya, Sakura-_chan_ tidak tahu kita sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Semuanya akan berjalan lancar!"

Dan aku benar-benar ragu semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

* * *

Baiklah, aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak lagi _meragukan_ rencana mereka akan berhasil. Aku _tahu_ rencana mereka tidak akan berhasil. Aku sudah mengikuti 'rencana' mereka langkah-demi-langkah, tapi begitu Sakura menyadari bahwa aku berada di sebelah Naruto, dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Dan, oke, mungkin aku memang layak mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu, tapi tetap saja itu membuatku sedikit terluka.

Itulah alasan kenapa sekarang aku berjalan dengan dua pirang _kesayanganku_, kami mencari-cari jejak gadis berambut merah muda. Saat Sakura memutuskan untuk menghilang, dia akan menghilang — dan dia melakukannya dengan baik. Kami sudah mencarinya selama setengah jam, dan kami masih tidak tahu ke mana dia pergi.

Ino menggembungkan pipinya. "Mungkin akan lebih mudah kalau aku saja yang mencarinya sendiri. Maksudku, Tuan Uchiha ini menjadi penyebab kita tidak bisa menemukannya. Dan bisa kau bayangkan seperti apa rasanya kehilangan Sakura? Aku akan kehilangan teman baikku. _Selamanya!_" Gadis ini selalu melebih-lebihkan segalanya.

"_Ne_, mungkin kau benar. Kami akan menunggu kalian di rumah hantu!" Naruto meraih lenganku dan menarikku menuju lokasi.

"_Dobe_, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Aku mendorongnya.

Sejujurnya, aku merasa sedikit canggung karena berjalan berdua saja dengan Naruto di acara seperti ini — tidak peduli dia sahabatku atau bukan. Maksudku, kami berdua laki-laki, berjalan berduaan. Semua orang otomatis berasumsi ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kami. Terutama karena rumah hantu penuh dengan pasangan. Setiap laki-laki punya kesempatan untuk bersikap sebagai pahlawan, dan memiliki alasan untuk merangkul pasangannya.

Tapi Si Idiot ini tahu semua 'lorong-lorong rahasia' dan kami berjalan melalui ruangan yang penuh dengan topeng-topeng cadangan dan manekin sampai kami berhenti di suatu ruangan.

"Baiklah, _Teme_, pintu ini mengarah ke ruangan yang cukup terpencil. Setelah kita mendapat sinyal dari Ino, kau masuk ke sana dan perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Sakura-_chan_!"

Ponselku bergetar di saku saat dia bicara.

**_Dari_: Yamanaka**

**Kami berada di depan rumah hantu. Ayo masuk ke ruangan itu.**

"Baiklah! Waktunya berangkat!" Naruto menempatkan tangannya di punggungku dan mendorongku masuk melalui sebuah pintu kecil. Ruangannya begitu sepi. "Semoga berhasil, _Teme_!" Aku mendengarnya mengunci pintu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang selain menunggu.

Ruangan ini bermandikan cahaya merah. Ada bayangan di seluruh dinding, dan ada sebuah perabotan yang terlihat seperti gumpalan tak berbentuk. Jujur saja, aku tidak merasa semua ini menakutkan. Mungkin karena belum ada sesuatu yang melompat ke arahku.

Aku mendengar suara-suara mendekat dari salah satu pintu. Mereka kedengarannya sedang bertengkar. Pintu di sebelah kananku terbuka, dan seseorang menerjang masuk. Sakura. Dia sepertinya tidak melihatku, dia berjalan kembali ke pintu setelah pintunya tertutup dengan cepat. Aku memanfaatkan waktu untuk memandanginya. Sakura mengenakan kaos _v-neck _putih, celana _jeans_ hitam, ikat pinggang merah, dan sepatu Vans. Benar-benar khas Sakura. Dia terlihat cantik.

"Babi! Apa-apaan ini?" Tidak ada jawaban, dia memukul-mukulkan tinjunya ke pintu sebelum berbalik untuk mengamati ruangan. Dan kemudian dia melihatku. Lalu kembali berbalik menghadap pintu. Menggembirakan sekali.

"Sakura ..." Baiklah, ini saatnya. Aku sekarang akan memperbaiki segalanya dan hidupku akan jauh lebih baik. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tenggorokan bodohku tertutup secara otomatis.

Dia kembali menggedor-gedor pintu. Gadis keras kepala. "Ino, Babi! Buka pintunya. Ini tidak lucu!"

Terdengar suara menderit dari lantai, ini aneh, karena tak seorang pun dari kami yang bergerak. Sakura berhenti menggedor pintu dan berbalik perlahan. Aku kaget ketika menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam ruangan ini. Kursi lapuk yang kukira hanya sebagai ornamen sedang bergerak. Ke arah kami.

Sakura berteriak dan memutar-mutar pegangan pintu, tetapi pintunya tetap tidak mau terbuka. Baiklah, sekarang semua kekurangan dari rencana mengunci kami berdua di sebuah ruangan rumah hantu terungkap sudah. Sakura sangat membenci segala sesuatu yang mengerikan, itulah sebabnya kami selalu menonton film komedi-romantis ketika bersama. Seharusnya aku tahu rencana ini sudah ditakdirkan untuk gagal dari awal.

"Sialan kau, _shannaro_, _persetan kau Ino_!" Sakura masih berteriak-teriak dan mencoba membuka pintu, tapi jari-jarinya sudah gemetaran, dan dia sepertinya akan menangis.

Aku melakukan satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikiranku dan menendang mendobrak pintu. Sakura membeku, matanya tertuju pada kursi lapuk yang masih bergerak mendekati kami. Aku meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan.

Dia kembali berteriak keras ketika hal-hal aneh muncul entah dari mana saat kami berjalan di lorong. Sebenarnya aku terganggu dengan teriakannya, tapi jujur saja, aku lebih berkonsentrasi dengan tanganku yang sedang memegang tangannya. Oh Tuhan, aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Aku benar-benar tidak peduli ke arah mana kami berlari, dan aku tergoda untuk tinggal di rumah hantu ini selamanya, kalau itu berarti aku bisa tetap memegang tangannya. Tapi, hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntunganku. Kami masuk ke sebuah ruangan, dan aku tersandung. Kami berdua terjatuh. Ke dalam _kolam_. Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang membuat kolam di acara seperti ini.

Untuk sesaat, kami hanya diam terduduk di dalam kolam. Sampai ada sesuatu yang mulai bergerak di dalam air. Gendang telingaku hampir pecah karena jeritan Sakura. Aku mencoba untuk menariknya, tapi dia tampaknya tidak mampu lagi bergerak. Aku segera menggendongnya dan berlari ke pintu keluar. Udara di luar gedung sangat dingin, terutama karena pakaianku basah. Sakura gemetaran, dan aku tidak tahu apa ini karena udara dingin atau karena dia masih menangis.

"Turunkan aku, turunkan aku!" Dia mulai memukulku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menurutinya. Bibirnya sudah berwarna biru dan lengannya merinding. Sebelum aku sempat memeluknya, dia sudah berjalan ke arah kamar kecil.

"_Teme_!" Naruto dan Ino tiba-tiba muncul di sisiku. "Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa kau _basah_?"

Memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja adalah hal yang paling penting sekarang, tapi dilihat dari reaksinya, aku tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang ingin dia jumpai. "Yamanaka ..."

Tanpa banyak bicara — dia langsung berlari ke arah kamar kecil.

Naruto dan aku duduk di bangku, dan dia ingin sekali mendapatkan jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi? Kau seharusnya tinggal di ruangan tadi sampai kau membereskan semuanya!"

"Ada sesuatu di ruangan itu. Dia panik, jadi kami segera pergi." Aku berusaha mengontrol emosiku, tapi cukup sulit untuk tidak menyalahkan si duo pirang dalam hal ini. Mereka seharusnya merencanakan semuanya dengan matang.

"Jadi ... kau belum memperbaiki hubunganmu?" Rasa jengkelku sedikit berkurang. Salah satu alasan Naruto menjadi sahabat baikku adalah karena dia benar-benar peduli. Kebanyakan orang tidak peduli denganku karena aku tidak suka bicara, tapi dia keras kepala, dan selalu berada di sisiku. Bahkan disaat aku tidak menginginkannya.

"Belum."

"Baiklah, _Teme_, kita akan mencari jalan keluar lain." Naruto selalu bersikap optimis. Dan itu menjengkelkan. Tapi itu juga sedikit memberiku semangat. "Dan kau harus yakin, lain kali kau bisa memperbaikinya."

* * *

**_Dari_: Yamanaka**

**Oke, jadi, Sakura mengunci dirinya di toilet dan tidak mau keluar sampai aku berjanji untuk langsung mengantarnya pulang. Mungkin aksi kecil kita malam ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini malam ini. Jadi, ya, kami akan segera pulang.**

Aku langsung berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Ini bukan hariku, dan aku juga sudah siap untuk mengakhirinya. Tapi, tidak sebelum aku melihat Sakura lagi. Aku berjanji untuk melakukan sesuatu untuknya malam ini, dan aku _harus_ melakukannya.

Sambil tidak mengabaikan teriakan Naruto, aku mengamati deretan mobil sampai aku melihat gadis berambut merah muda. Dia berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dariku, dan aku berjalan menuju mobil bercat perak.

Dia sudah bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Ino. Sebenarnya mereka berencana agar aku bisa mengantar Sakura pulang, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk menenangkan Sakura. Meskipun ini semua benar-benar bukan salahku.

"Sakura." Dia menoleh ke arahku dan aku langsung terperangkap di dalam matanya. Matanya indah — dan aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini padanya. Warna matanya bukan seperti zamrud, dan bukan pula seperti air laut. Warna matanya terlalu unik untuk dijelaskan – begitu juga dengan semua alasanku mencintainya. "K-kau ..." Aku tergagap. Sial. "Kau terlihat cantik."

Dan aku baru sadar kaos putihnya yang basah terlihat transparan. Kontur tubuhnya terlihat. Begitu juga dengan bra polkadot biru-putihnya, dia jelas-jelas sedang berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Mati sekarat di bawah tanah adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan sekarang.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia segera naik ke mobil dan mereka bergerak menjauh. Selamat, Uchiha.

**_Untuk_: Sakura**

**Oke, tadi itu benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat.**

Aku tidak berharap dia membalas pesanku. Maksudku, mungkin dia sedang emosi sekarang. Gadis-gadis biasanya sangat sensitif dengan situasi yang bisa membuat mereka dicap murahan, dan ini salahku. Beberapa menit kemudian ponselku bergetar, membuat jantungku berdebar cepat.

**_Dari_: Sakura**

**Ya, benar sekali.**

**.**

**_Untuk_: Sakura**

**Tapi kau benar-benar terlihat cantik. Kau tahu, sebelum kita terjatuh.**

**.**

**_Dari_: Sakura**

**Berhenti mengirimiku pesan, Sasuke-_kun_.**

Dan sepertinya hariku tidak benar-benar hancur. Karena meskipun dia baru saja menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengirimnya pesan, dia memanggilku Sasuke-_kun_.

Langkah ketiga – berikan dia pujian: berhasil, walaupun malamku penuh dengan bencana.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Trial and Error**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dari**: **_Sasuke_-kun**

_**Aku akan sampai di sana 20 menit lagi.**_

_Dia sudah mengirim pesan ini dari dua jam yang lalu. Aku tahu, aku sering bercanda kalau dia selalu membuatku menunggu. Tapi ... aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Dia tidak mungkin akan melakukannya! Mungkin dia terlambat karena sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu yang istimewa untukku. Atau bannya kempes. Atau dia tidak melihat jam. Atau ..._

_Atau karena dia tidak ingin bersamaku ..._

* * *

Biasanya aku tidak keluar rumah di akhir pekan. Konoha tidak punya banyak tempat hiburan, jadi tinggal di rumah akan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada harus berpakaian rapi dan melakukan sesuatu di pusat kota. Tapi akhir pekan kali ini berbeda, karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kudapatkan.

Aku dan Sakura belum lagi berhubungan sejak insiden Halloween dua minggu yang lalu, tapi setidaknya sekarang dia tidak lagi berusaha kabur menghindar setiap kali kami bertemu. Walaupun begitu, dia masih belum mau menatapku. Tidak peduli berapa lama atau sesering apa aku menatapnya, matanya tetap tidak pernah mengarah padaku. Sungguh, aku ingin kembali menjadi alasan di balik senyumannya.

**_Untuk_: Yamanaka**

**Aku butuh bantuanmu.**

**.**

**_Dari_: Yamanaka**

**Apa mengucapkan 'hai' akan membuatmu mati****?**

**.**

**_Untuk_: Yamanaka**

**Aku butuh nomor kunci loker Sakura.**

**.**

**_Dari_: Yamanaka**

_**Oh my god**_**. Kau benar-benar berencana menyelipkan surat cinta di lokernya, kan? AKU TAHU KAU AKAN MENGIKUTI PERATURAN NOMOR LIMA DARI DAFTARKU, UCHIHA. HA! Tapi tidak, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan nomor kunci lokernya. Kau belum mengucapkan kata ajaibnya.**

**.**

**_Untuk_: Yamanaka**

**... kumohon.**

**.**

**_Dari_: Yamanaka**

**14-21-7. Kau lihat betapa kata kecil itu bisa sangat membantumu? Jadi ... aku benar-benar berharap kau akan menunjukkan semua surat cintamu padaku sebelum kau menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Biar aku bisa, kau tahu, menyetujuinya dan sedikit mengeditnya. :D**

**.**

**_Untuk_: Yamanaka**

**Tidak.**

**.**

**_Dari_: Yamanaka**

**Kau benar-benar bajingan paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal. Dan kau adalah orang terburuk dari segala hal yang paling buruk di dunia ini.**

**.**

Gadis-gadis memiliki prediksi yang akurat untuk semua hal 'romantis'. Dan itu menakutkan. Mungkin karena mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berharap agar para pria benar-benar melakukan setiap hal yang ada di dalam daftar Ino sepanjang waktu. Dan aku tahu pria yang akan melakukan semua hal itu sangat sedikit. Karena tidak ada seorang pria pun mau dianggap banci. Tapi ... Si Psikopat Pirang sudah langsung dapat menebak apa yang sedang kurencanakan. Hebat sekali.

* * *

Menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam loker seseorang tidak semudah yang kubayangkan. Selalu saja ada orang yang lalu-lalang di lorong sekolah. Mereka seharusnya berada di kelas. Ketahuan melakukan ini akan membuatku terlihat ... janggal. Aku tidak mungkin nongkrong di lokernya seharian mencari-cari kesempatan. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Yamanaka terus mengawasiku sepanjang hari. Jadi, meminta bantuannya — lagi — bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa berhubungan langsung dengan Sakura saat ini.

Satu-satunya kesempatanku adalah saat pergantian jam pelajaran kelima dan keenam. Aku keluar lebih dulu dari kelas Biologi, dan Sakura akan menuju kelas Kalkulus yang terletak di arah yang berlawanan. Lorong sekolah, secara ajaib, sedang sepi. Bagian dalam loker Sakura terlihat biasa saja — tidak ada tempelan pengingat tugas ataupun kumpulan foto menjengkelkan Justin Bieber. Tepat sebelum aku menutup lokernya, aku melihat sebuah tangan menahan tepi pintu loker.

"_Ne_, apa yang kau lakukan di loker Sakura-_chan_, _Teme_?" Wajah Naruto terlihat kebingungan, tapi karena dia adalah orang bodoh, dia sama sekali tidak curiga.

"Tidak ada." Tidak ada gunanya menutup pintu loker sekarang. Matanya sudah memindai bagian dalam loker dan mengambil selembar kertas yang baru saja kuletakkan.

"Ini tidak terlihat seperti 'tidak ada'!" Dia membentangkan kertas itu dan membacanya keras-keras, "Kau cantik."

Seorang Uchiha harus menjaga emosinya. Tapi aku yakin, leluhurku akan memaafkanku karena menghajar Naruto kali ini. Dia hampir tidak bisa menahan tawa. "_Kau cantik_? Apa ini hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan? Mungkin benar-benar ada yang salah di otakmu!"

Aku merebut kertas itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam loker sebelum membanting pintu. "Diam kau, _Dobe_."

Mungkin aku memang tidak ahli dengan semua omong kosong ini — dan Naruto selalu mengingatkan hal itu setiap hari padaku. Tapi setidaknya aku mencoba ... Benar, kan?

"Momentum yang sangat besar! Kau mengerti? Maksudku, kau benar-benar berusaha mencoba mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu pada Sakura-_chan_. Ya ... walaupun hanya sedikit! Heh! Tunggu sampai aku beritahu Ino tentang ini!"

Sial. Minggu ini akan menjadi minggu terpanjang dalam hidupku. Dan ini masih hari Senin.

* * *

Aku belajar banyak dari kegagalan kemarin. Menyelipkan sesuatu di loker Sakura pada saat pertukaran jam pelajaran bukanlah ide yang bagus — terutama kalau _Dobe_ memutuskan untuk muncul entah dari mana lagi. Aku sekelas dengan Sakura di pelajaran olah raga pada jam kelima hari Selasa. Jadi, ini artinya menyelipkan hadiah di loker Sakura harus menunggu sampai jam pelajaran terakhir.

Kimia seharusnya menjadi pelajaran yang menarik. Tapi hari ini, aku tidak bisa berfokus menghapal tabel unsur. Rasanya _hadiah _yang ingin kuberikan pada Sakura sudah membakar saku celanaku sepanjang hari. Aku menunggu sampai setengah jam sebelum kelas berakhir dan permisi ke kamar kecil.

Kali ini, tidak ada yang menggangguku di lorong sekolah. Aku berhasil menyelipkan hadiah itu dan kembali ke kelas dalam waktu lima menit. Sempurna.

* * *

Sebuah gantungan kunci terpasang di tas ransel Sakura hari ini. Aku melihatnya meraba gantungan kunci berbentuk panda saat dia bicara dengan Hinata. Aku seharusnya merasa senang, tapi ada suatu hal yang membuatku membeku di tengah lorong sekolah. Bagaimana kalau dia berpikir semua ini berasal dari pengagum rahasianya? Karena kalau dia tahu itu semua dariku, dia pasti tidak akan mau memakainya, kan?

Tapi kurasa hadiah hari ini akan menjelaskan semuanya. Foto yang akan kuberikan hari ini diambil sekitar empat bulan yang lalu. Kami berjalan bersama ke parkiran — sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Tapi, hari itu, dia benar-benar gembira. Dia meraih lenganku dan tidak melepaskannya. Aku ingin menarik lenganku darinya, karena aku bukanlah orang yang suka memamerkan kemesraan di depan umum, tapi saat aku melihat senyumnya, aku langsung mengurungkan niat. Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura dulu menempelkan foto ini di bagian dalam pintu lokernya sebelum kami putus. Aku melihatnya mencabut foto ini dan membuangnya.

Mencari kopian foto ini susahnya minta ampun. Setidaknya, Naruto lah yang mengambil foto kami saat itu, bukan Ino. Dan dia masih menyimpan kopian foto di komputernya, agak aneh menurutku. Jadi, untuk mendapatkan foto itu, aku harus membayar uang tutup mulut dengan mentraktirnya makan siang di Ichiraku.

Dan kali ini, aku tidak hanya akan menyelipkan foto itu ke dalam lokernya. Tapi, aku juga akan menempelkannya kembali ke tempat dimana seharusnya foto itu berada. Silakan kalau kau ingin menyebut tindakanku ini terlalu gombal, aku tidak peduli. Foto ini dulu membuatnya bahagia. Dan aku berharap foto ini akan kembali membuatnya tersenyum.

Setidaknya, ini hari Rabu, artinya aku sudah setengah jalan untuk mengakhiri minggu ini.

* * *

Memberi bunga bukanlah ide yang cemerlang, karena Yamanaka Flower Shop adalah satu-satunya tempat yang kau tuju di Konoha untuk membelinya. Dan Ino melihatku. Dan dia tahu semuanya sekarang. Tapi gadis-gadis menyukai bunga, jadi mungkin usahaku untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali tidak akan seburuk usaha terakhirku.

Aku kembali memikirkan tahun pertama kami di sekolah menengah atas, aku memberikan mawar pada Sakura untuk memintanya menjadi pasangan dansaku di sebuah acara sekolah. Tapi, aku tidak memberikannya secara langsung. Karena itu sangat memalukan. Aku meletakkan bunga mawar itu di tangga teras depan rumahnya. Dia bilang dia menyukainya, tapi sebagian diriku selalu berbisik kalau dia agak kecewa.

Google terbukti sangat berguna. Kali ini, aku tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang telah umum dilakukan orang banyak. Kali ini harus istimewa. Setiap bunga dan warna memiliki arti tersendiri. Dan kali ini harus lebih baik dari sekedar mawar merah atau bunga aster.

Hadiah berikut yang akan kuletakkan di lokernya adalah sekuntum bunga _primrose_ merah muda dan secarik kertas bertuliskan arti dari bunga itu. _Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu_.

Walaupun terdengar luar biasa bodoh, tapi aku pikir itu adalah kenyataannya. Aku tidak peduli kami masih remaja, karena aku tahu ... perasaanku padanya lebih dari sekedar naksir anak sekolahan pada umumnya. Setiap kali aku berkata aku mencintainya, aku tahu itu adalah kenyataan.

* * *

"Oi, _Teme_! Sepertinya aku baru saja melihat harga dirimu melayang melarikan diri!" Naruto datang meluncur menyusuri lorong — dia tersenyum bodoh dan menggerak-gerakkan alisnya penuh arti. "Ino sudah bilang padaku semuanya! Surat cinta, gantungan kunci, foto, _dan_ bunga? Kau serius?"

Aku memukul kepalanya. Karena, saat dia bicara tentang hal itu dengan santainya, semuanya tampak begitu menyedihkan ... Aku adalah kapten tim sepak bola dan basket, siswa teladan, dan seorang Uchiha, namun ketika aku harus melakukan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Sakura, semua itu tidak lagi berarti.

Setidaknya besok adalah hari terakhir sebelum minggu ini berakhir ...

* * *

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan Sakura saat dia berdiri di lokernya sepulang sekolah. Senyumnya hilang ketika melihat tidak ada hadiah kecil yang menunggunya di dalam loker. Dan itu membuatku sedikit bahagia, ya ... walaupun terdengar jahat, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia menerima hadiah-hadiahku dan bahkan mungkin mengharapkan akan ada hadiah dariku lagi. Mungkin aku seharusnya memikirkan ini sebelum kami putus ...

Tapi semuanya sudah berlalu. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan 'seandainya' atau 'seharusnya' sekarang, karena itu semua tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu. Sebelumnya aku terus berharap agar minggu ini cepat berakhir, tapi sekarang, aku berharap minggu ini kembali lagi ke hari Senin.

Sakura sudah melemparkan barang-barang ke dalam ranselnya. Dalam beberapa detik, dia sudah menutup loker, menundukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian berjalan ke parkiran sekolah.

Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Aku berjalan diam-diam di belakangnya, dan menurutku tindakan ini sedikit menyeramkan. Tapi, aku melihat laki-laki selalu melakukan ini di film _chick flick_, dan gadis-gadis sepertinya menyukai ini. "Sakura ..."

Dia berbalik dan tersentak kaget saat menyadari orang yang memanggilnya adalah aku. Ada sengatan yang terasa menyakitkan di dadaku, tapi aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Sulit untuk menjalankan rencanaku selanjutnya, karena apa yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah menatap dalam-dalam matanya. Tapi aku harus mencobanya, kan?

"Kau menyimpan semua barang-barang itu. Kenapa?"

Pada awalnya, dia tampak sedikit bingung, tapi kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. Aku melihat pipinya bersemu merah, dan aku ingin tersenyum, tapi mungkin sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. "Aku ..."

Aku tidak membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Aku pikir itu karena, _mungkin_, kau merindukanku. Sama seperti aku merindukanmu."

Sama seperti setelah insiden kantin beberapa waktu yang lalu, reaksinya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan. Kupikir pipinya akan merah padam dan bahkan mungkin akan memelukku. Tapi sebaliknya, matanya berkedip marah. Dia berusaha mendorongku menjauh, tapi karena tubuhnya kecil, usahanya tidak berhasil. Meskipun begitu, aku mengambil langkah mundur untuk memberinya ruang.

"Oh, ya?" Dia meluruskan bahu. "Kau seharusnya tidak berpikir seperti itu. Itu hanya membuatmu terlihat seperti orang bodoh." Dia kembali mendorongku sebelum berbalik menuju gerbang.

Kali ini aku tidak membiarkannya pergi. Aku mengejarnya, saat dia mencapai trotoar, aku menarik lengannya agar dia berbalik. Mungkin aku menariknya terlalu keras. Dia terhuyung, dan aku secara refleks menahannya. Sebagai teman, kami berdiri terlalu dekat, tapi sengatan di dadaku semakin sakit karena kami berdiri tidak cukup dekat.

Dia berusaha menarik diri, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya pergi. "Baiklah. Mungkin kau tidak peduli. Tapi ..." Dan sekali lagi aku gagal mengucapkannya. Tidak ada klimaks dalam hal ini. Hanya ada kegagalan. Lenganku mengendur di pinggangnya, tapi dia tidak bergerak. Dia menatap ke bawah sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah pernah bilang agar kau meninggalkanku sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_." Tidak ada kemarahan di dalam suaranya. Dia mendesah, seperti kalah berperang.

"Kau sudah tahu aku selalu kesulitan dalam mengikuti perintah."

Sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit naik. Dia berusaha menahan senyum. Tangannya sedikit menyentuh tanganku saat dia beranjak mundur. "Ya, aku rasa begitu. Uchiha terkenal keras kepala, _ne_?"

"Ah." Dia masih menahan senyumnya.

"Selamat berakhir pekan, Sasuke-_kun_." Aku melihatnya berjalan ke mobil. Namun, jari-jarinya berhenti sejenak sebelum memutar kunci untuk menyalakan mobil. Dia sesaat menatap kursi penumpang dan kemudian tangannya meraih sesuatu. Dia menatap mataku dan sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Aku tersenyum dan berbalik berjalan menuju mobilku.

Mengambil kunci mobil dari tasnya diam-diam saat istirahat sangatlah merepotkan. Tapi kalau dia akan tersenyum seperti itu hanya karena sebuah _cupcake_, maka aku akan melakukannya lagi.

Langkah keempat — manjakan dia: berhasil, dan mungkin ini cukup untuk melelehkan hatinya.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Trial and Error**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dari**: **_Sasuke_-kun**

**Malam. Love you.**

_Dia membunuhku setiap kali mengirimkan pesan seperti itu ... Perlahan-lahan, pesan selamat malam larut ke dalam kata-kata tanpa makna dan '_I love you'_ berubah menjadi '_love you'_. Mungkin aku terlalu pemilih, tapi ... satu kata saja dapat membuat semuanya berbeda. '_Love you'_ adalah kalimat yang kau ucapkan pada teman, atau pada orang tuamu ketika kau menutup telepon. '_Love you'_ dapat kau lemparkan dengan santai pada siapa pun. '_Love you'_ kau ucapkan ketika kau tidak peduli._

_Tapi '_I love you'_ punya arti tersendiri. Ucapan '_I love you'_ itu istimewa. Kalimat '_I love you'_ terdengar seperti kau benar-benar peduli dengan seseorang, melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Dan mungkin ... mungkin saja ... itulah alasan kenapa dia tidak mengucapkannya._

* * *

Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa membawa diriku ke dalam situasi ini. Sampai melakukan ini, artinya aku sudah benar-benar putus asa. Aku lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan dua puluh tahun yang akan datang hanya dengan makan ramen setiap hari daripada berada di sini. Tentu saja aku butuh saran dan ... sialnya, ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan.

Setiap langkah yang kulalui menyusuri koridor ini adalah penyiksaan. Ruang tamu tidaklah jauh, tapi butuh beribu-ribu tahun untuk sampai ke sana. Mungkin karena aku _benar-benar_ tidak ingin melakukan ini.

"_Otouto_." Itachi duduk di salah satu sofa kulit berwarna hitam. Kakinya ditaruh di atas meja dan majalah Time terbentang di pangkuannya. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku ingin meninju sesuatu — lebih tepatnya, meninju wajahnya.

"_Aniki_."

"Tidak, tidak," ucapnya sambil menyeringai sombong, "Nada seperti itu tidak tepat digunakan ketika kau menyapa kakak favoritmu."

Jika dia berbicara seperti ini di hari lain, mungkin aku sudah langsung menghajarnya. Tapi untuk hari ini, aku butuh bantuannya, jadi diperlukan sedikit kesabaran ekstra. Lagipula, seorang Uchiha juga harus selalu menjaga emosinya. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Alisnya terangkat. Dia menjawab perlahan-lahan, seperti menjawab pertanyaan jebakan. "Lumayan lancar. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai Inggris. Tapi semuanya cukup menyenangkan. Kami berhasil membuat kemajuan yang signifikan dengan klien, dan kesepakatan untuk bekerja sama sudah berada di atas meja."

"Ah." Aku duduk di sofa, berseberangan dengannya. Alisnya masih terangkat. "Dan, sepertinya penerbanganmu berjalan lancar?"

"Cukup lancar — aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik di pesawat. Sekarang," dia kembali menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita potong saja semua basa-basi ini? Ini tidak sepertimu."

"Hn," jawabku datar. Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuan pada Itachi sebelumnya. Tapi jika aku tidak langsung ke pokok permasalahan, dia pasti akan mengulur-ulur percakapan, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan.

Dia sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu parah. Aku sangat memujanya ketika masih kecil dan selalu melakukan hampir semua hal yang dia lakukan. Dia sempurna di mata ayah kami. Kesuksesan selalu mengikutinya ke mana saja. Tidak peduli betapa keras usahaku untuk menjadi sepertinya, aku selalu jauh tertinggal. Apapun yang kulakukan tidak pernah berjalan baik. Aku selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayangnya, dan dia menikmati itu. Aku kira semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik ketika dia pindah dari sini, tapi sejak dia mulai bekerja di Uchiha Co., namanya selalu diliput media.

"Ibu mungkin sudah memberitahumu tentang apa yang terjadi dengan ... Sakura." Semakin cepat aku membicarakan ini, semakin cepat aku pergi.

Alih-alih menyeringai seperti yang kuharapkan, ekspresi wajahnya tetaplah datar. "Sedikit. Sayang sekali. Menurutku dia adalah gadis yang menarik. Sepertinya aku akan mengajaknya berken—" Dia melihat tanganku yang telah berubah menjadi kepalan dan berdeham. "Tapi, itu tidak penting." Dia hanya mencoba membuatku marah. Atau mencoba membuatku mengaku tentang suatu hal yang berusaha kututup-tutupi.

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk memperbaiki keadaan."

"Oh? Dan kau datang padaku untuk meminta bantuan?" Dia bersandar ke bantal dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Keangkuhannyalah yang membuat darahku mendidih. "Baiklah, mungkin kau seharusnya memberi cokelat, bunga, atau janji-janji omong kosong ..." Dia menempatkan tangannya di bawah dagu, seolah-olah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Beberapa dari hal itu tampaknya tidak terlalu melenceng dari karaktermu, Adik Kecil."

"Persetan kau, Itachi." Aku tahu ini akan berakhir sia-sia. Membuatnya bersikap serius dan berhenti menggangguku selama lima menit adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

"Aku minta maaf; ucapanku tadi sedikit kurang ajar. Tapi tenang, _Otouto_, kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini. Duduklah." Aku kemudian duduk di sofa, meskipun aku tidak suka caranya memerintahku. "Kenapa kau datang padaku?"

"Kau punya beberapa orang ... kekasih." Yang kulakukan sebenarnya adalah menyindirnya. Dia selalu menggandeng wanita berbeda setiap kali muncul di media — entah itu model, aktris, atau produser. Dia bahkan banyak mendapat surat dari fans setianya. Beberapa orang berpikir dia lebih terlihat seperti idola remaja daripada seorang pebisnis.

"Ah, ya. Aku punya ..." Matanya melihat sesuatu di atas kepalaku. "Tapi, apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa ... tidak satu pun hubunganku sama seperti hubunganmu?" Dia menungguku menjawab, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. Itachi mendesah. "Apa kau pernah berpikir tentang itu?"

"Tidak ..."

"Adik kecilku yang bodoh." Aku kembali marah, tapi dia masih berbicara. "Sakura bukanlah gadis sembarangan yang bisa kau ajak bersenang-senang sejenak. Dia istimewa — dia adalah salah satu dari orang yang paling berharga di hidupmu."

"Aku sudah tahu itu."

Dia menempatkan majalah di meja kopi dan mengaitkan jemari di atas pangkuannya. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan seorang wanita, _Otouto_. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kuketahui dengan pasti ... kau tidak bisa berusaha setengah hati untuk memenangkan kembali gadis seperti Sakura. Kau harus bersedia untuk mencurahkan seluruh hatimu dalam usaha mendapatkannya kembali, dan itu juga tidak memberi garansi kau bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran terhadapmu."

"Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirinya."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kau harus kehilangan dirinya?"

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan percakapan seperti ini terjadi. Dia belum kembali menjadi kakak yang menjengkelkan, dan aku juga belum menghambur keluar dari ruangan. Kami benar-benar ... bicara. Ini sangat aneh. Aku berdiri, bukan karena aku marah, tapi karena aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk diucapkan. Ketika aku sampai di pintu, Itachi memanggilku.

"Sasuke. Cobalah bicara jujur. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kemana sedikit kejujuran akan membawamu."

"Ah ..." dia baru saja memberikan sesuatu yang sangat kubutuhkan, walaupun aku benci untuk mengakuinya. "Terima kasih."

* * *

Sepuluh Hal yang Tidak Pernah Kau Ketahui Tentang Uchiha Sasuke

1\. Ketika aku masih kecil, Itachi selalu menyuruhku untuk mengepang rambutnya. Aku masih tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Tidak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang hal ini.

2\. Aku pikir kau satu-satunya gadis yang tidak ingusan ketika kita masih di sekolah dasar.

3\. Dulu aku bercita-cita sebagai penjual tomat. Entah kenapa, itu sepertinya pekerjaan paling keren di dunia saat aku berusia tiga tahun. Aku masih mencita-citakannya sampai berusia tujuh tahun. Ayahku beranggapan itu konyol.

4\. Naruto menyebut rambutku seperti 'pantat ayam' di hari pertama sekolah dasar. Aku memukulnya. Itulah alasan kenapa kami berteman akrab.

5\. Dulu aku pernah memakan semua permen di rumah saat Halloween. Dan kemudian memuntahkannya. Itu sebabnya aku tidak suka permen.

6\. Aku bisa menyebutkan 135 dari 151 Pokemon _original_ dengan mudah.

7\. Aku benci ketika listrik padam. Setelah menonton Insidious, aku merasa selalu ada sesuatu yang mengawasiku di dalam kegelapan.

8\. Aku membeli kontak lensa bewarna merah ketika berumur sebelas tahun karena Itachi selalu memakainya. Aku pikir dia dulu sangat keren dan aku harus menirunya.

9\. Aku selalu membaca ulang novel-novel Harry Potter setiap Natal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi itu sepertinya sudah menjadi tradisi.

* * *

"Berikan ini pada Sakura. Dan jangan kau baca." Aku menyerahkan sebuah catatan kecil pada Ino saat akan mengikuti kelas Bahasa Inggris. Dia terkejut pada awalnya, tapi kembali pulih dengan cepat dan berteriak mengikutiku menyusuri lorong sekolah.

"Brengsek kau, Uchiha! Siapa bilang aku mau melakukannya? Dasar laki-laki kasar!" Meskipun mengomel, aku melihatnya menyelipkan kertas itu ke dalam saku jaketnya. Aku tidak menyalahkan Nara karena memanggilnya 'gadis yang merepotkan' sepanjang waktu.

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura sedikit berlari mengejarku di lorong. Aku sedang berjalan menuju aula basket untuk latihan. Rasanya aneh untuk melihatnya seperti ini. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, akulah yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya. Harus kuakui, rasanya menyenangkan sekali ketika melihatnya kembali berlari ke arahku.

"Hm?"

Dia tersipu. "Ino memberiku sebuah catatan kecil, dan ... kau memberinya judul 'Sepuluh Hal yang Tidak Pernah Kau Ketahui Tentang Uchiha Sasuke', tapi isinya hanya ada sembilan ..."

Aku beruntung karena dia sangat jeli. Jika dia tidak menyadari itu, aku tidak akan punya nyali untuk mengatakannya. Aku merasa kebingungan untuk bicara, karena aku kembali terperangkap dalam matanya. Di satu sisi, aku ingin terbuka dan menceritakan semuanya; di sisi lain, aku tidak ingin hal ini mengacaukan segalanya.

Kami hanya berdiri canggung untuk beberapa saat. Sakura terlihat menyesal telah mendatangiku. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku rasa ini adalah saatnya untuk mengucapkan hal yang benar.

"Ya ... aku ingin mengatakan hal kesepuluh secara pribadi."

Dia tersenyum kecil, tapi matanya masih terlihat kebingungan, seolah-olah dia sedang mendengarkan sebuah pembicaraan, namun pikirannya melayang.

"Oke. Jadi, apa itu?"

Aku menelan ludah, gugup. Ini tampaknya lebih gombal daripada memberi cokelat dan bunga di Hari Valentine. Ini seperti hal yang tertulis di jutaan novel romantis.

"Ada sebuah pesta hari Sabtu. Di pantai. Idenya _Dobe_. Fakta kesepuluh tentangku: Aku berharap agar kau datang."

Perhatiannya kembali tidak terfokus. Rasanya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang sedang menggantung di udara, dan aku tahu apa itu. Tapi aku tidak siap untuk mendengarnya, aku pura-pura tidak melihat cara bibirnya sedikit terbuka sebelum bicara. Aku malah memperhatikan tangannya.

Sebelum kami mulai berkencan, aku tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan betapa kecilnya tubuh Sakura. Tingginya sekitar seratus enam puluhan, memang tidak terlalu kecil, tapi segala sesuatu tentangnya terlihat seperti miniatur. Terutama ketika aku berada di sampingnya, dia tampak begitu rapuh. Sentuhan kecil saja sepertinya bisa mematahkannya. Aku kira itulah alasan kenapa aku selalu menjaga jarak dengannya. Kedengarannya sangat bodoh.

"Aku akan terlambat ikut latihan ..." Sebuah alasan yang lemah, tapi udara di sekitar sini tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berat, dan aku begitu terbiasa untuk menghindari situasi seperti ini. Pilihan terbaik adalah melarikan diri.

Aku sudah kembali berjalan sebelum dia memanggilku. "Sasuke-_kun_!"

Dia sedikit berbalik. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. "Sampai bertemu di pesta nanti." Dia mengedipkan mata sebelum berjalan menjauh. Jika aku adalah Naruto, aku sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan dan meninju udara. Tapi aku bukan laki-laki seperti dia, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah tersenyum.

Langkah kelima — bersikap terbuka dengannya: berhasil. Dan mungkin dengan bersikap terbuka akan membawaku lebih dekat dengannya.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Trial and Error**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dari_: Sasuke_**

_**Selamat pagi, Matahariku. Sudahkah kubilang betapa menakjubkannya kau hari ini?**_

_Saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuatku ingat kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Dia bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang senang mengumbar kemesraan, tapi terkadang, kemesraannya tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat dan aku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh._

_Meskipun aku lebih sering menangis karenanya, tapi hal-hal seperti inilah yang menjadi peganganku. Dan ini benar-benar mempermainkan emosiku. Aku rasa dia hanya mencoba menjaga harga dirinya. Walaupun semua ini bertentangan dengan logika berpikirku, aku akan tetap terus bersamanya dan menikmati kejadian langka ini._

* * *

Pergi ke pantai di pertengahan Bulan November terdengar sangat gila. Konoha sangat berangin di musim gugur, dan angin dari laut seperti meniupkan es. Tapi, Naruto memiliki cara untuk meyakinkan semua orang kalau hari ini akan cerah. Dia benar. Cuaca hari ini cukup hangat dan bagus, walaupun masih terlalu dingin untuk mengenakkan baju renang.

"_Teme_!" Naruto meletakkan lengannya di bahuku. Kami duduk di atas kap mobil, menunggu yang lain muncul. "Ino dan aku sudah punya rencana _sempurna_ untuk membuatmu berakhir dengan Sakura-_chan_ hari ini."

"Hm?"

"Ya," Ino memeriksa ikatan rambutnya, sia-sia saja, rambutnya akan kembali berantakan ditiup angin. "Mobil akan sangat sempit saat semua orang datang. Jadi, kami pastikan kau dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan, dan hidupkan kembali bara api cinta kalian!"

Ini masih terlalu pagi dan untuk sekarang aku tidak menemukan celah di rencana mereka. "Kedengarannya bagus."

Naruto menyeringai. "Lihat, kan, _Teme_? Kami ini memang jenius!"

* * *

Nyatanya, rencana pengaturan tempat duduk Naruto tidak berhasil. Semua orang bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil secepat mungkin. Aku berakhir duduk di samping pintu sementara Sakura terjepit di antara Kiba dan Tenten di baris belakang. Memaksakan sepuluh orang masuk ke dalam mobil bermuatan tujuh orang bukanlah ide yang cemerlang. Tenten melamun mendengarkan iPod-nya, dan ini menyebabkan Kiba sibuk bicara dengan Sakura.

Kiba seperti versi lain dari Naruto — dia senang bergaul, percaya diri, dan ramah. Walaupun tidak sebodoh Naruto, mereka sama-sama penggila wanita. Ada 'sesuatu' di antara Kiba dan Sakura saat mereka masih SMP. Aku tahu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang serius, mengingat waktu itu kami masih berusia tiga belas tahun, tapi sejak saat itu mereka berteman baik. Melihat mereka duduk begitu dekat dan tampak begitu gembira membuatku ragu ini akan menjadi hari yang baik.

* * *

Sakura selalu menjadi gadis yang menarik. Selama bertahun-tahun kami di SMP, selalu banyak yang menggodanya. Dia selalu tampil cantik alami, begitulah yang kupikirkan selama ini.

Terutama hari ini, aku ingin memukul kepalaku ke dinding karena telah berhasil kehilangannya. Saat mobil berhenti di pantai, semua gadis segera menanggalkan pakaian dan memperlihatkan pakaian renang mereka. Gadis-gadis lain mungkin memiliki lekuk tubuh yang lebih indah, tapi lekuk tubuh Sakura selalu berhasil menangkap seluruh perhatianku.

Dia mengenakkan bikini berwarna merah. Atasannya membentuk huruf V dan bawahannya dihiasi dengan rok mini. Pakaian seperti ini akan membuat semua fantasi laki-laki melayang dalam sekejap. Saat kami masih berkencan dulu, aku selalu tidak mengacuhkannya ketika dia tampil seperti ini. Aku sangat tergoda untuk menghajar para lelaki yang tanpa tahu malu memujinya, tapi aku hanya membiarkan mereka dan berjalan menjauh. Menjadi kekasih yang pencemburu tidaklah keren.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Ada rasa sakit di dadaku yang menyuruhku untuk memeluknya.

"Oi, Sakura! Kau mau main voli?" Kiba melempar kemejanya ke segala arah dan mengambil bola. "Kita satu tim melawan Ino dan Nara. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Rasanya sakit ketika dia tidak sedikit pun melirik ke arahku dan setuju dengan Kiba.

* * *

Aku mulai menyadari datang ke sini hanya menghabiskan waktu.

Aku tidak berharap kami akan bermesraan di bawah selimut, tapi aku pikir kami sekurang-kurangnya sedikit berinteraksi. Matahari hampir terbenam, dan satu-satunya hal yang kulakukan, menurut _Dobe_, adalah 'merajuk seperti bocah lima tahun yang baru saja mendapat hukuman'.

"Ini hanya membuang-buang waktu."

"Hei! Jangan salahkan aku karena kau _tidak_ punya inisiatif! Berinisiatiflah sedikit, _Teme_. Bukankah selama ini kau bilang padaku kalau kau akan mulai berinisiatif?"

"_Dobe_, aku ... tidak bisa."

"Kau tidak cocok merajuk. Ayolah, jangan buat aku merasa canggung dengan sifat lembekmu ini. Bersemangatlah! Maksudku, aku yakin kau punya nyali untuk — oh! Lihat!" Aku berbalik untuk melihat apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Di sini kau rupanya!" Sakura berjalan ke arahku. Dia mengenakkan celana pendek dan kaus longgar untuk menutupi bikininya. "Aku sudah mencari-carimu dari tadi."

"Ya?" Meskipun aku senang dia berada di sini sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan tentang dirinya dan Kiba yang terlihat begitu gembira bersama. Ini membuatku bertanya apa aku pernah membuatnya sebahagia itu ketika kami bersama.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, dan aku pikir kau akan menyukainya. Kau mau ikut?"

Saat dia menatapku dengan mata berbinar dan senyum di wajahnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan 'tidak', tapi tentu saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Aku tidak peduli apa permintaannya terdengar bodoh atau tidak, aku akan tetap melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi alasan senyumnya memudar. "Ah, baiklah ..."

"Bagus! Ayo!" Sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, dia sudah menarikku ke arah pantai. Tangan mungilnya membungkus pergelangan tanganku. Naruto memberikan acungan jempol dan tersenyum lebar sebelum bergegas pergi mendekati Hinata.

* * *

Dia menyeretku sampai ke dermaga. Aku melihat banyak sekali pasangan di sepanjang pantai, mereka saling memadu kasih, berpegangan tangan, dan berpelukan. Sepertinya Sakura tidak melihat mereka, karena dia masih belum melepaskan tanganku.

"Kita hampir sampai. Ayo cepat!" Dia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadapku, dan kami bertubrukan. Dia cepat-cepat melangkah mundur, pipinya memerah. "Uh ... Pejamkan matamu, oke?"

Sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin melakukannya. Aku tahu dia tidak akan membuat lelucon, hanya saja aku tidak yakin sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi. Saat kami berkencan dulu, akulah yang selalu memegang kendali. Akulah yang selalu menyuruhnya memejamkan mata dan kemudian menariknya ke bawah _mistletoe_ atau menarik keluar hadiah ulang tahunnya, bukan sebaliknya. "Aku ..."

"Oh, ayolah!"

"Sakura ..."

"Percayalah padaku. _Sekali _saja. Oke?" Dia tidak berhenti menatap mataku.

Cengkeramannya di pergelangan tanganku mengencang ketika aku menutup mata. Rasanya canggung tidak bisa melihat ke mana kami melangkah, tapi kehangatan tangannya menenangkanku. Bau laut masih terperangkap dalam angin. Udara mulai dingin, tapi aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan matahari. Kami berjalan bersama selama lima menit sebelum dia menyuruhku berhenti.

"Baiklah — buka matamu."

Kami berdiri di pinggir dermaga. Matahari terbenam membelah cakrawala, meninggalkan pemandangan bebercak-bercak oranye. Laut memantulkan cahayanya. Sakura mendesah saat dia bersandar di dermaga. Senyum kembali menghiasi wajahnya saat dia menatap langit.

"Aku selalu senang datang ke pantai menjelang matahari terbenam. Ayahku sering membawaku ke tempat ini ketika aku masih kecil. Dia sering bilang padaku, kita bisa melihat masa depan saat matahari terbenam. Bukankah ini sangat indah?" Dia melirikku, dan kemudian cepat membuka mulutnya lagi. "Maksudku, mungkin kau tidak berpikir ini indah. Itu hanya pertanyaan retoris. Lagi pula, kau juga tidak terlalu suka keluar rumah, kan? Dan mungkin kau juga membenci pasir di pantai, keramaian, dan ..."

"Aku suka ini." Dia terkejut melihatku. Matanya membesar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Hn. Aku suka ini." Dan aku bukan hanya menyukai pemandangan ini saja. Tangannya masih memegang tanganku. Aku sedikit meremas jarinya.

Pipi Sakura kembali memerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah laut, tapi dia tidak melepaskan tangannya dariku. "Sudah kubilang kau akan menyukainya."

"Ah." Dan meskipun ini tidak terduga, aku kira aku sudah berhasil menyelesaikan satu langkah lagi.

Langkah keenam — percaya padanya: berhasil. Dan ini seharusnya kulakukan dari dulu.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Trial and Error**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dari_: Sasuke-_****kun**

_**Kita jarang bicara akhir-akhir ini.**_

_**.**_

**Untuk_: Sasuke-_****kun**

_**Aku tahu.**_

_**.**_

**Dari_: Sasuke-_****kun**

_**Apa aku boleh tahu alasannya kenapa?**_

_**.**_

**Untuk_: Sasuke-_****kun**

_**Karena, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Setiap kali aku melihat namamu muncul di layar ponselku, aku ingin menangis dan memukulkan kepalaku ke dinding, tapi aku juga merasa ada kupu-kupu bodoh beterbangan di perutku. Ini semua karena kau sangat dingin padaku. Aku ingin kau bersikap romantis. Apa kau malu jika terlihat sedang bersamaku? Mungkin aku juga tidak menginginkanmu lagi.**_

_Seperti biasa, aku berhenti dan menghapus kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan. Semakin sulit rasanya untuk berpura-pura semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna. Mungkin aku terlalu mendramatisir. Atau mungkin memang ini sudah benar-benar berantakan. Apapun itu, aku masih belum tahu bagaimana cara untuk melepaskannya atau membiarkannya masuk ke dalam hatiku sepenuhnya._

**Untuk_: Sasuke-_****kun**

_**Tidak ada apa-apa, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini.**_

* * *

Berita tentang kejadian di pantai Sabtu lalu menyebar dengan cepat. Pada hari Senin, seluruh sekolah mulai bergosip tentang kemungkinan 'Uchiha sudah kembali lagi bersama Haruno'. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan gosip itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa puas. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali ketika nama kami disatukan kembali.

* * *

"Uchiha, dengarkan aku, dengarkan aku baik-baik. _Ini dia_. Permainan ini sudah berakhir. Kau sudah berhasil mendekatinya. Sudah waktunya kau bersinar!" Ino memojokkanku di lorong sekolah. Matanya tak berkedip menatapku.

"Aku tidak pernah menyebut ini permainan ..." Ino memukulku. Wanita memang sulit dimengerti.

"Aku tidak main-main! Sudah waktunya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa?! Jadi, kau sudah punya ... _rencana_?"

"Ah."

Dia terlihat kaget dan tersinggung. Sesaat kemudian, wajahnya tersenyum licik. Aku ulangi: wanita terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti. "Aw! Ini seperti melihat bayiku tumbuh dewasa! Ayo pergi dan buat ibumu bangga, Nak!"

* * *

**_Untuk_: Sakura**

**Kau sibuk hari ini?**

**.**

**_Dari_: Sakura**

**Tidak.**

**.**

**_Untuk_: Sakura**

**Temui aku di taman bermain setengah jam lagi.**

Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengirim pesan, tapi apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Lagi pula, kau juga tidak seharusnya meminta mantan kekasihmu untuk pergi berkencan. Tapi, kurasa Sakura dan aku tidak pernah mengikuti pola hubungan normal, jadi sepertinya ini tidak masalah.

* * *

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Gumpalan kecil asap keluar dari mulut Sakura ketika dia bernapas. Syal merah meliliti lehernya.

Matanya terfokus pada barang-barang yang ada di belakangku. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk memutuskan berpiknik dengannya. Semuanya tampak begitu ... menyolok sekarang. Aku belum pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini ketika kami masih bersama.

"Apa ... _itu_?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu berpiknik. Kau sering mengatakan padaku kalau kau ingin berpiknik."

"Aku ... apa?" Dia mengerutkan alisnya. Ekspresi bingung di wajahnya terlihat lucu. Aku meraih tangannya dan menariknya duduk di atas selimut.

"Ayolah. Cokelat panasnya nanti dingin."

Dia tidak berusaha melepaskan tanganku. Dia juga tidak banyak berkedip ketika aku memberinya segelas cokelat panas. Tapi kemudian, wajahnya kembali dihiasi sebuah senyuman hangat. Mungkin semua rencanaku akan berjalan lancar hari ini.

* * *

Matahari mulai terbenam. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah selimut lagi dari bagasi mobil dan Sakura membungkus bahunya dengan selimut itu saat udara semakin dingin.

Duduk berdampingan tanpa ada suatu hal yang kami dilakukan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kami dulu hanya bersama jika berada di bioskop atau menonton televisi atau memadu kasih. Tapi di malam yang dingin ini, kami duduk dan ... bicara. Menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk tawa dan senyumnya memberikan perasaan hangat di diriku.

Bintang-bintang mulai bersinar. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku dan menatap langit. Terakhir kali kami melihat bintang bersama adalah saat kami berumur dua belas tahun. Waktu itu sekolah kami mengadakan kemping, dan kami diizinkan untuk tinggal sampai larut malam untuk melihat rasi bintang. _Dobe_, Sakura, dan aku berbaring di lapangan dan mengamati bintang-bintang selama berjam-jam.

Tapi situasi kali ini berbeda. Wangi _lotion _vanila yang digunakan Sakura perlahan-lahan menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menjadi pusat perhatianku, selain kehangatan tubuhnya tentu saja.

Seorang Uchiha seharusnya tetap tenang, tetapi sekarang, perutku seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

"Malam yang indah, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" Dia berbalik ke arahku. Senyumannya begitu indah, dan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari bibirnya.

"Ah ..." Sesuatu di dalam diriku menyuruh untuk lebih mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya. "_Kau_ terlihat cantik malam ini."

"Sasuke-_kun _...?" Pandangan matanya bingung. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Aku bersandar lebih dekat ke arahnya, bibir kami mungkin hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya di wajahku.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura."

Dia berkedip cepat, "Aku ..." dia akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan dan menarik dirinya dengan cepat. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini." Dan dunia seolah-olah berhenti.

"Apa?"

Sakura menarik lututnya ke dada dan menutup rapat matanya. "Aku ..." Dia menarik napas dan ragu-ragu berbicara. "Aku masih punya perasaan padamu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi ... aku sungguh tersakiti sebelum ini." Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dan membiarkannya terus bicara. "Dan akhir-akhir ini kau seperti ... laki-laki yang selalu diidam-idamkan setiap wanita. Dan aku tidak tahu mana yang harus kupercayai! Aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini kalau pada akhirnya kita akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Aku ... tidak bisa. _Kita_ tidak bisa seperti ini."

Air matanya mulai berlinang dan lenganku berteriak untuk memeluknya sekarang. Tapi, aku terlalu takut untuk menjangkaunya, aku takut dia akan menjauh. "Sakura ..."

Dia tersenyum pahit. "Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti, Sasuke-_kun _— terlalu banyak kesempatan yang terlewatkan. Dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Aku ... aku minta maaf, Sakura ..."

"A-apa?"

Aku menelan ludah sebelum membuka mulutku lagi. "Aku minta maaf telah mengacaukan semua ini — mengacaukan hubungan _kita_."

Matanya kaget melihatku. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya aku meminta maaf. Biasanya, dialah yang selalu meminta maaf ketika kami bertengkar. Bahkan sekalipun pertengkaran itu adalah salahku. Tapi, keterkejutannya digantikan dengan pandangan dingin. Dia memeluk tubuhnya, seolah-olah itu adalah perisainya.

"Sasuke-_kun _... aku tidak bisa."

Dan selesai sudah. Segala sesuatu yang ada di daftar rencanaku telah kulakukan. Aku sudah mencoba semua hal yang bisa kupikirkan, dan aku hanya berdiri di sini melihat Sakura berjalan menjauh.

Langkah ketujuh — minta maaf padanya: berhasil. Tapi _Operation: Win Sakura Back_: gagal.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**T****rial and Error**

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"_

_Tidak biasanya Sasuke-_kun_ mengundangku ke rumahnya. Dia bersandar ke ujung sofa dan aku meringkuk di ujung sofa yang lain. Jarak di antara kami membuatku ingin berteriak, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendekatinya. Kalau boleh jujur, aku mulai bosan mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Matanya seperti menghipnotisku sekarang. Dia benar-benar melihatku ketika bicara, ini artinya dia serius._

_Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"Kau bersikap ... aneh."_

_Aku mengalihkan tatapanku, dan memilih untuk melihat meja kopi di depan. Sejujurnya, ini adalah saat yang paling kutunggu. Aku seharusnya menumpahkan segala isi hatiku padanya. Aku sudah berkata pada diriku sendiri, jika dia sempat bertanya seperti ini langsung padaku, aku akan mengatakan semua yang ada di pikiranku._

_"Aku hanya benar-benar menyukai film ini."_

_Aku menarik diri. Meskipun aku selalu mengatakan dia adalah alasan kenapa kami jarang bicara, tapi kenyataannya adalah aku terlalu takut untuk bicara padanya._

* * *

"Mungkin dia butuh waktu." Ino mengunyah keras permen karet dan memilin sehelai rambut di jari telunjuknya. "Maksudku, kau tiba-tiba berubah dari seorang laki-laki brengsek menjadi seorang pangeran impian dalam beberapa bulan saja. Jadi, mungkin saja dia masih kaget?"

"Ya, Teme!" Naruto menimpali. "Dia mungkin butuh waktu untuk mencerna semuanya! Jadi berhentilah merajuk. Kau juga membuatku depresi!"

Sulit untuk percaya dengan semua yang mereka katakan. Mereka tidak melihat sorot mata Sakura sebelum dia berjalan pergi. "Entahlah."

Mereka berdua bertukar pandang cemas. Ino mengerutkan bibir dan mengangkat alisnya. Naruto tidak lagi tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak ... menyerah, kan?"

Ekspresi mereka bertambah cemas saat aku berdiri dan menyandang ransel di bahuku. Mungkin aku seharusnya tersinggung dengan sikap mereka yang kurang yakin padaku. "Uchiha macam apa aku ini kalau aku menyerah sekarang?"

Mereka berdua tersenyum, tapi Ino masih menatapku cemas. "Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan, kau tahu itu, kan? Maksudku, Sakura akan membuat pilihannya. Dan ... dia mungkin saja tidak akan segera memilihmu." Nada suaranya begitu lembut, aku lebih memilih cara bicaranya yang meledak-ledak. Nada bicaranya sekarang terdengar seperti dia mengucapkan aku tidak memiliki kesempatan sama sekali.

"Ah. Aku bisa menunggu." Karena Sakura memang pantas untuk ditunggu.

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu, dan tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda Sakura ingin bicara denganku. Dia bahkan seperti tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Ini seperti kembali ke kejadian beberapa minggu pertama saat kami baru putus. Tidak ada kontak mata, tidak pernah berjalan di lorong yang sama, tidak ada pesan, tidak ada apa-apa.

Setiap kali aku melihatnya berbalik menghindariku, kakiku terasa gatal untuk berjalan dan mengejarnya ... dan entahlah, mungkin aku akan _membuatnya _menatapku. Tapi, itu mungkin akan mengacaukan semuanya, dia jelas masih membutuhkan waktu. Lagi pula, aku juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Waktu seminggu sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu panjang. Aku harus sabar. Aku bisa terus menunggunya.

* * *

Ini sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian di taman bermain, dan masih tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku sudah mencoba mengirimnya pesan, tapi dia tidak pernah membalasnya. Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Tapi, untuk sesaat, aku berharap dia akan membalas. Dan mungkin itulah sebabnya kenapa hatiku terasa sakit ketika ponselku tidak pernah bergetar dengan pesan balasannya.

Aku kira seperti inilah rasanya bagi Sakura ketika hubungan kami mulai tidak beres. Seperti inilah rasanya ketika aku malas membalas pesannya atau ketika aku sedang tidak _mood _berurusan dengannya. Dia tidak pernah menyerah ... meskipun aku memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ini membuatku ingin menghajar diriku sendiri, karena telah melepaskannya.

Mungkin Naruto benar, aku terlalu merajuk. Tapi, aku akan tetap menunggu Sakura. Karena, hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan, lagi pula aku juga pantas menerima apa yang telah dialami Sakura selama dua tahun ini.

* * *

Satu bulan. Sudah satu bulan berlalu. Sudah satu bulan aku menunggunya mengambil keputusan. Sudah satu bulan, dan masih tidak ada kemajuan. Satu bulan sudah cukup lama bagiku untuk menunggunya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Dia biasanya pulang lebih lama setiap Hari Kamis. Dia membantu para murid baru belajar sains. Aku tahu tindakanku ini cukup menyeramkan, yaitu mengintai Sakura di sekitar mobilnya selama satu jam, tapi kalau aku menunggu di tempat lain, bisa-bisa dia kabur, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat ketika kau merasa kesulitan. Aku bahkan belum sempat memikirkan apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya, dan dia sudah berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah menuju mobil. Dia melihat ke bawah mengamati kakinya saat berjalan. Dia tidak melihatku sampai benar-benar berhadapan denganku. Meskipun kami berada tepat di sebelah mobilnya, dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya ketika melihatku.

Hatiku tetap terasa sakit.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Dia berhenti berjalan, aku tahu dia terkejut mendengarku berteriak putus asa. Dia berbalik menatapku. Aku berjalan ke arahnya. "Kita perlu bicara."

"Tidak, kita tidak perlu bicara." Dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapan matanya dariku.

Dia melangkah mundur, tapi aku mengejarnya. "Ya, kita perlu bicara."

"Aku _sudah_ lama mencoba untuk bicara denganmu." Matanya berkedip marah, tapi kemudian melebar terkejut. Suaranya sedikit bergetar sebelum dia membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Aku sudah mencobanya selama dua tahun dan nyaris tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa darimu. Kenapa sekarang saat kau memutuskan untuk bicara, aku harus menurutimu?" Dia tidak mencoba mencari gara-gara, tapi mendengarnya mengucapkan kenyataan seperti ini membuatku malu.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kau bebas melakukan segalanya? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu? Selama dua tahun itu, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa bertemu denganmu dalam sekejap. Kau mencekikku dalam genggamanmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak peduli! Kenapa sekarang? _Kenapa_?"

"Aku ..." suaraku gemetaran dan aku berhenti bicara. Aku hampir bisa merasakan ketakutannya menungguku menjawab. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk merangkai kata-kata. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan kehilanganmu dua tahun lalu. Tapi sekarang ..."

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua ketika aku berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Biasanya, saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat dimana aku selalu mengatakan hal yang salah dan melakukan tindakan bodoh. Tidak seorang pun dari kami yang bergerak. Aku tidak akan menahannya kali ini. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku.

Aku melangkah ke depan Sakura dan meraih dagunya agar dia menatapku. "Dengar, aku tahu aku brengsek dan mungkin memang tidak pantas mendapat kesempatan lagi. Aku tahu kau takut dan aku juga tahu aku telah menyakitimu ... Tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu." Dan akhirnya aku mengerti, aku telah melupakan langkah terakhir yang paling penting dalam daftarku. "Aku _mencintaimu_, Sakura."

Aku melangkah mundur, memberinya ruang. Matanya melebar dan sepertinya dia ingin menangis dan menamparku. "Aku mencintaimu," aku mengulanginya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Aku kira inilah yang dibicarakan Ino beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kubisa. Dan sekarang semuanya tergantung pada Sakura. "Beri tahu aku kalau kau berpikir ... kalau kau menginginkan _'kita' _lagi."

Aku bisa mendengar gema dari setiap langkah yang kuambil. Kalau di film-film, ini adalah adegan ketika langit mendung dan turun hujan. Tapi sebelum aku melewati tiga mobil, sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di punggungku.

"Kau sangat bodoh, Sasuke-_kun _... _Sangat_ bodoh ..." Dia sedikit menggendurkan pelukannya. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, oke?"

Jantungku rasanya ingin meledak. Aku melepas pelukan dan berbalik menatapnya.

Sakura menyembunyikan matanya di bawah bayangan rambut dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Tapi, dia segera mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jariku. Jari-jari kami bertautan seperti potongan _puzzle_.

Otakku akhirnya mencerna segalanya. "Apa ini berarti ... kau menginginkan '_kita' _lagi?"

"Ini berarti ... kita bisa mencobanya lagi." Sebuah senyuman kecil merekah di bibirnya.

Dan ini sudah cukup bagiku. Sakura akan selalu cukup bagiku. "Bagus."

Butuh waktu enam bulan penuh kekecewaan, harapan, pengorbanan, dan harga diri untuk sampai ke sini, tapi tidak apa-apa. Karena aku akhirnya bisa memanggil gadis di depanku sebagai 'gadisku_' _lagi.

Langkah kedelapan yang hampir kulupakan — cintai dia: berhasil. _Operation: Win Sakura Back _bukanlah suatu kegagalan.

* * *

**o0o**

**.:TAMAT:.**

**o0o**


End file.
